Truth and Consequences
by innnerphyre
Summary: Akita Kageme is the shadow of prodigy, Yagami Light. She never gets any attention but her life turns around when she finds the Death Note...and nothing will be the same again. She increases her own selfish needs and after that she'll rule the world...


_Okay._ So my story was going to be eleven pages long. but then i was like noo it's gonna be wayyy to freakin boring. so i divided it into three parts but i'm just going to make it three different chapters. it's a lot shorter there's only about 3000 words here. lol so after editing, i thought that i sucked at writing. everything in this chapter moves _wayy _to fast and i don't know how to do it. in the near future, maybe next year, i'll re-write it. after all i love the plot but i hate how i write. my imagination is a lot bigger and brighter than my writing...lol whcih is why i have a teaher and all but this is not about me. i changed the title of the story becuase i thought only choice didnt make a hell lot of sense. soo have fun reading? and remember this is an OC fic, her name is Akita Kageme. I konw i hated reading original characters but pleassee just read it? I think it's an okaay story. lol well have funn.

i think i made the summary a bit too dramatic xD

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own death note. please. the only character i own is Akita Kagame and i'm sorry this is someone's REAL name. it is NOT intended. please enjoy my story. **

* * *

_Genius and Stupidity  
**"The difference between genius and stupidity is that genius has its limits."**_

"Listen for the voice of God and never guess you will..."

She let the teacher drown on and sighed. Looking around the classroom, she saw that no one was listening to the teacher anyways. Kunitomo -sensei, with his awkward mini- afro and glasses, was reading from the text in front of him. Behind the teacher was a chalk board with English words written on it that was supposed to be quote unquote hard to understand.

_Whatever,_ she couldn't care less about the class. It was a total waste of time and the teacher hated her. She didn't know what the reason was, and he also _obviously_ picked favorites. A blind man could tell right away that one of his favorite students was him.

Yagami Light.

He was looking straight ahead; his face was resting on his right hand while his other hand was stretched out on the desk. His textbook was wide opened and it seemed he was stressed, his eyes were narrowed. She scoffed; he thought he was so smart and too cool for everyone. Light would obviously not even give girls the time of day. Sometimes, she wished that he would be a lot meaner and ruder…then it would've probably been so much easier to hate him. But he wasn't.

Light was the complete opposite of that. Every girl had a crush on him and he was the nicest person she'd ever know. He would jump off a bridge if it meant saving a kid from committing suicide, just for that kid to see the cause.

"I haven't done anything, but he said he wanted to split up with me." Some girl said in a frantic whisper behind her.

The friend gasped, "So what happened, what happened?"

"Yagami-kun, is there something wrong? Are you listening?" the teacher's voice was loud and clear.

Light looked up warily as the teacher continued, "Can you translate the previous sentences in Japanese please?"

She watched him carefully, what will happen now, now that the teacher caught him off guard? She was watching with anticipation, she hoped he would get in trouble, but he didn't. She heard a sigh and got up slowly from his seat.

"You should follow the God's teachings" he said in his perfect, soft and calm voice, "if you do, the sea will remain quiet and the storm will not come."

The whole class suddenly stopped talking and all eyes were all on him—even the teacher. Some girls started giggling and sighing. _Fan girls,_ she scoffed.

"As expected from my top-student!" Kunitomo -sensei smiled and felt pride within him.

She just rolled her eyes, annoyed. Everything seemed so easy to him: he didn't get punished for ignoring the teacher and he got an excellent comment from the teacher along with the classmates

As fast as the students stopped talking, they started again once Kunitomo-sensei cleared his throat.

"You seriously went to see that crap? It was a complete waste of time! You get the feeling that they're just trying to make money." Some other boy exclaimed, shocked.

_Today in the district of Shibuya, Tokyo, a 25- year old woman was gagged and killed by their live-in partner. 35- year old, Tofuji Naoki, is being held in custody charged with murder…_She could be ignoring the teacher too. She had turned on her radio and decided to listen to the news. Music would distract her too much and if the teacher called on her, she would need to give a rational response. She sighed, day after day, people were getting killed and it was the same thing. News that report about the day's crimes and criminals—it was never going to end, was it?

"Another is the extinction of many species of life on the planet. Species are becoming extinct at a faster rate than has occurred…" The teacher's voice continued in English in the background. She glanced out the window, bored. It was something she'd been doing out of habit recently. Looking out the window was enjoyable but it was also annoying that Light's head was blocking a portion of it.

The day was blue and the sun was shining clearly—it was a nice fall day and she was wondering what she would be doing after school today.

And suddenly she saw IT.

IT was coming down slowly, like what people see in the movies. IT was falling from the sky. For some reason, she couldn't exactly pinpoint on what IT was.

IT was black and she decided that it was probably someone's notebook which had fallen out the window. She couldn't exactly read the writings on the cover—it was written in white, matching perfectly against the black coat.

"Akita-chan," the teacher called out abruptly. "Will you please translate the following sentences to English too? And I have been noticing you by the way. Please pay attention to the class and try not to look out the window. You'll give Light-kun the wrong impression of you."

Kageme's eyes widened and the girls laughed.

How dare he point that out in front of the entire class.

She quickly glanced at Light to see his reaction but he wasn't paying attention. He was also looking out the window….maybe he'd seen it too. She took out her earphones and put them on the desk, she hoped the teacher didn't see her.

Kageme growled quietly and opened stood up like the prodigy before her did, but before any words got out, the bell rang.

"Great." Kageme said underneath her breath.

She wanted to run out, hopefully to pick up that mysterious item, even if it was just a notebook. After she packed her books together she found something stopping her from her destination.

"Kageme-chan." The teacher called out to her. "Are you okay? You've been slipping—here's your essay. Not your best."

She took her paper warily from the teacher. No one got their essays back yet, how come she was the first one? She glanced at the big number circled.

"_What_?"

"I'm sorry; you seriously need to do better and stop fooling around. Maybe let Light tutor you? After all he's the number one student," Kageme was annoyed; the teacher mentioned had mentioned that name again. "Or I can help you. You got a 70 on your other essay and if this continues, you need to drop out of this class. Maybe English is just too hard for you."

Kageme nodded slowly, feeling tears come from her eyes. She quickly headed downstairs before Kunitomo -sensei saw her crying, it would've been _too_ embarrassing.

How did she get a 64 on her English paper? She read everything over and thought it had made sense. The teacher's red ink glared at the page: _Awkward wording, not enough detail. You're English grammar needs to be worked on. _English was one of her favorite subject and it was the only reason why she was taking the class. She wished to live in America one day but if she couldn't even speak it, there would be no point.

She couldn't believe her idiotic teacher failed her.

She started to get angrier and couldn't resist the tears coming out of her eyes. If Light had wrote the paper, she would've got full credit, a perfect 100.

_I hate you, Kunitomo._ She was being extremely rude but whatever.

When she got outside, the sun was setting and it was getting late. She sniffed again and rubbed the tears from her eyes. Was it too ridiculous for her to be crying? She stared at the sun and the environment around her. She hated it and before she walked out of the school gate, she remembered the object falling from the sky. Kageme stopped abruptly causing someone to bump into her. Walking back inside to the school grounds, she looked around, trying to remember where she saw it dropped and hurried to that area.

She soon approached the pathway into school's garden. It was beautiful, she couldn't deny it. There was a huge fountain in the middle; a sculpture of birds squirting out water, the sound was soothing as it shot the cold liquid out into the pool of water surrounding it. The fountain was surrounded by benches and beautiful flowers, varying from yellow to pink to a shade of dark blue. Currently, one of the benches was occupied by two girls, whispering and talking. Some students loved to stay afterschool, which was a mystery to her. What was so special about it? As Kageme walked off of the path and onto the lawn itself, she wondered if she would get in trouble of the Headmaster saw this. She remembered one of the rules in her school guidebook which says, school property were not to be touched. She sighed and continued walking some more until she almost reached her building where she her class was. Kageme looked down and saw it.

IT was a black notebook like she saw and it was flipped upside down.

She picked it up slowly and her eyes widened and she heard her intake of breath when she read the words on the cover.

Death Note. _See I can read it, _she thought, _and it's in English. God Kunitomo-sensei, teme, you are retarded. It literally translates to a notebook of death._ _How interesting_. She picked it up and opened to the first page. There was nothing on the first page but there was some writing written on the back of the cover. It was written in white letters like the front of the notebook and she could read it clearly.

Screw Kunitomo.

_Death note, how to use it, _she read, _bullet number one: the human whose name is written in this note shall die. _

She looked up for a moment before the meaning actually sunk into her head. _What???_ She quickly looked at the notebook again and reread it. Her English didn't suck and she knew that what she read was correct.

It must be a joke, she thought, but it didn't seem like it. What kind of kid would like to play a joke on that? Who actually had no life and decided to make up this retarded prank…_and_ put it in English? Kageme knew that if she showed this to the headmaster, the kid who created this would be punished. She didn't want to accuse some random, poor kid who was probably dead bored with his life though. _I'm not going to say anything._ She closed the notebook and decided to read the rest of the rules when she got on the bus.

She walked back, facing down. It was either she was being too paranoid that she thought everyone was gawking at her and the notebook, or if she was just being way too self-conscious. She didn't want anyone to know about the note, which should be obvious enough…

"Hey Kageme-chan."

She froze and looked up. She knew exactly who this person was but why was he talking to her.

"Hey Light." Kageme was being rude again, she knew it. But she still couldn't help the fact that she might have a killer notebook in her hands _and_ she failed the English essay.

Light-kun laughed, "Have a nice day, Kageme-chan." Kageme didn't know what to say and just left, running out of the school and waited for her bus. She thought about it for a while, if the death note was real and if she could kill with it…that would be fun right? Kageme moved sub-consciously when the bus arrived. She was too busy thinking about the death note that she wondered how she even arrived home. She had read the death note on the bus and she didn't know if she should be afraid of not…

Suspicion gnawed at her and she wanted to see if it was for real. In her life, she always wanted something supernatural to happen, maybe this was it. She then laughed at that thought, nothing was superstitious about this. Maybe she could use this notebook to prank her brother which would be funny.

After eating a quick snack, she hurried upstairs to her room.

She would lock the door but one of rules in the house was not to lock doors. Her mom believed that the only reason why anyone would lock a door was because they're hiding something. It was scary how her mom read the future. But it didn't matter now because her mother took her younger brother to the dentist and her father was still at work.

They wouldn't be home until dinner.

She flicked on her lights and quickly sat down on her desk, opening the death note and read it aloud once more.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

She laughed. She could defiantly scare her little brother. She sighed as she took out her books, ready to start studying. Her laptop was in front of her and she opened it, ready to do something research for whatever things she had.

As she opened her textbook, she stopped for a moment and sighed.

"Just by writing a name, that person can die?" she wondered aloud. She eyed the black notebook again, sitting on the edge of the desk. She took it slowly and opened it to a new clean page. Nothing was written in it yet so it must mean that it's new. She quickly took out her pen and wondered whose name to write.

"If this really works…does this mean I'm a murder?" she wondered, talking to herself. She was scared of doing it yet she really wanted to see if this notebook was actually real. She thought of the people she would've liked to kill in her life. There was always Kunitomo -sensei. She knew his face and name well. Then she decided it would be happen.

Who really cared if he died?

His family maybe but that's it. Kageme wondered some more. She could always kill his six year old son. Kunitomo-sensei was obsessed with his first grader little boy, Nagasaki, mentioning him every now and then. It got annoying but if she killed his son, wouldn't that send him into depression and grade harder?

Maybe the best idea would be to kill every single person in his family, that way no one would cared if he lived or died. After all, Kageme knew what his wife looked like too, there were pictures of them in every corner of the room. Kunitomo would never stop talking about his family. It was like key to him. Kageme would've died laughing if Kunitomo found out his son made a girl pregnant. That would make her life. Kunitomo's parents were all dead too, she remembered Kunitomo-sensei talking about it once or twice. If everyone in his family were dead, then no one would miss Kunitomo, therefore it wouldn't matter.

But then Kageme didn't want to risk killing every family member though. The police might suspect someone targeting the Toshihira family—and that would be a very dangerous. …but then she laughed aloud.

This notebook was fake.

Fake. Fake. Fake.

Why was thinking about it so hard? Nothing in the world like this could take place…it's not real.

She sighed, took the cap off of her blue pen and wrote the three family member's name:

_Toshihira Kunitomo. Driving and dies of car accident when arguing with his wife. _

_Toshihira Nagasaki. Dies of car accident, he is in the car crying because his parents were fighting really loudly. _

_Sakakibara Nagae. Argues with her husband which is the cause of the death. _

"There." She breathed calmly. "Please let this be fake." She said in a monotone. Even though Kunitomo-sensei was a complete idiot and a douche at times, he was a teacher that just wants to help kids make their dreams come true.

_And does that include failing students? Can a teacher help that student if he doesn't see hi/her full potential? _

Kageme's evil side started talking to her. Even if he died, it's not like everyone would notice she did it. Accidents happen and there's no proof that someone had really planned on killing him. No one can control and accident.

Kageme put the death note in her backpack—if it worked she would be surprised, maybe even happy, probably even sad too but she wouldn't feel all those emotions. She threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"What the hell am I even thinking."

* * *


End file.
